


foxes

by mesoquatic



Series: original poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Poetry, Romantic?, Writing, its a longer poem, lolol, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic





	foxes

Calm as the winds  
Stunning as the stars  
Orion admires her  
Just like the sun does the moon

Cool as the ocean  
Wild as the waves  
Interesting as they change colors  
In the moon and sun

As the stars twinkle down  
Life lives on  
Whether eyes closed or open  
Those stars are  
Her eyes

Black and blue  
Swirling around in the fabric  
Of her dress  
Flying in the wind

The sunspots absent  
But still as beautiful  
If they did,  
They would dance on her skin

A face unforgettable  
One dance and you’re hooked on  
Like a fish to a fisher  
But she won’t suck your life out

Like foxes dance in the night  
She runs free without a care  
Her spirit flies with the winds  
And shivers with the sea


End file.
